hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's Realistic Version)
The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active season since the 2012 season. It had 18 tropical storms, with 10 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. While a typical hurricane season persists between June 1 and November 30, a storm can form at any time, as shown by Subtropical Depression One in May. The season began with the aforementioned Subtropical Depression, on May 19. The season ended with Hurricane Sean on November 13. The season benefited from neutral conditions, after the dissipation of the 2021-22 el nino. Hurricane Philippe had the lowest pressure for a category 4 hurricane in the Atlantic since Hurricane Opal. Although there were many land impacting storms, U.S impacts were lighter than expected. In July, Hurricane Arlene stalked through the Caribbean, peaking as a Category 3 hurricane, before weakening and striking Florida as a strong tropical storm. In August, Hurricane Gert struck Maine as a category 1 hurricane. In September, Hurricane Maria caused widespread but light damage across Nicaragua, Honduras, Mexico, and the United States. In October, Hurricane Philippe was the most intense storm of the season, and devastated Haiti and Cuba, and Hurricane Rina was a strong category 2 hurricane that moved up the entire east coast. In November, Hurricane Sean caused moderate damage in the Azores as a C1 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2016 till:20/05/2016 color:TD text:"One (SD)" from:01/06/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:16/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Arlene (C3)" from:22/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:30/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:03/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Devon (C4)" from:09/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:12/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:19/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gert (C1)" from:24/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:27/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" barset:break from:03/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Katia (TS)" from:14/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:"Leonard (TS)" from:17/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Maria (C1)" from:19/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:22/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:02/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Ophelia (C3)" from:09/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:22/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Rina (C2)" from:07/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Sean (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Devon Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Storm Leonard Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Storm Names The list of names below was used to name tropical or subtropical storms that formed in the atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list that was used in 2017, except for Devon and Leonard, which replaced Don and Lee. The names Devon and Leonard were used for the first time this year. Retirement In April of 2024, the WMO retired the names Philippe and Rina, and they will never be used for another atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Percival and Reagan for the 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season.Category:VileMaster Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms